Calendar Question
by EspoirDio
Summary: That time of year again...
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys!

It's that time of year again! Would any of you be interested in making another Christmas calendar? The same rules as last year really: Niles/C.C. pairing, Christmas or winter setting, can be fanfics, fanvideos, fanart in general, puzzles etc. Anything that you'd like to contribute will be welcome. We'll have to fill 24 slots again so if anyone would like to contribute more than one piece that would be super awesome.

I am aware that things have been a bit slow around here so I really don't know if any of you are interested in this and if we'll find enough people. But if you are interested please comment here or message me…let me know how many pieces you'd be willing to contribute also. I'm putting a deadline on this…if 2 weeks from now I won't have enough people together it won't be happening…just because otherwise it will be too difficult for the contributors to come up with their work and too hectic for me to set it all up.

If you have any questions you can ask me any time : )


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again!  
First, thank you so much to all of you willing to contribute! I hadn't reckoned with that to be honest. At the moment we're still 2 days short but I'd find it really a pity if this wouldn't happen because of two little days. Lol So now it's important to get your days sorted out. Searider, negschainsaw and wildelangtry specifically requested later slots so this is where I've put you for now:

Wildelangtry: 20th December

Searider: I took you up on your offer of splitting one of your stories in half so 18th Dec, 22nd Dec, 24th Dec.

Negs: 16th December

The rest right now looks like this:

Me: 4 things (2 fanfics, 2 other things) I'll take the 1st Dec as nobody usually wants it lol and then I'll arrange the others around you

Seirina: 2 things (also took you up on your offer for the 2nd one)

Allthesnakes: 2 fics

TessaSpencer: 2 fics

My-hero-mizzy: 1 fic

RebaForever15: 2 fics

Tanya Reed: 1 fic, thanks for squeezing one in!

Eliza: 2 fics, have you tried to e-mail me? Just in case you did I haven't received anything.

Thump3rs: 1 fic

So if you could comment here or PM me about which dates you'd like to have that'd be great and I'll sort it all out and then update the proper plan once I have it. If you have any questions you can always contact me.

Now about those last 2 slots. Could anyone produce a second or third piece of fanfic or fanart? Or alternatively, as it's the case with searider be willing to split their story in half? That way we'd definitely have all the days covered which would be amazing!  
However, if anyone else is reading this who might fancy contributing please get in touch with me. I can always erase one of my things or "unsplit" stories if necessary. It's just done so that the calendar will work this year.

Thanks everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi Everyone

Below you'll find the complete list for the calendar. Only people missing are Tessa Spencer and Eliza. Eliza, I can't PM you directly because you're only online here as a guest. I checked the contact form on the fansite and it is working so maybe you could try and contact me through that again? Otherwise just write in a review here which 2 dates you'd like. :)

1st December: Me

2nd December: seirina

3rd December

4th December: starrypeaches

5th December: Allthesnakes

6th December: Reba

7th December: Reba

8th December: Me

9th December: TanyaReed

10th December: AlltheSnakes

11th December: starrypeaches

12th December: Thump3rs

13th December

14th December: seirina

15th December

16th December: negschainsaw

17th December

18th December: Lexilu3

19th December: AlltheSnakes

20th December: wildelangtry

21st December: My-hero-mizzy

22nd December: searider

23rd December: TheAmazingArtemis

24th December: searider

As you can see the only available dates left are 3rd, 13th, 15th and 17th.

Other than that… I'll be sending you PMs with my e-mail address so you can send me your piece as soon as it's finished. However, the absolute deadline for sending in your piece is **2 days** before your chosen calendar date. Please stick to that or you'll give me panic attacks lol

Thanks guys! I'm so happy this is happening again this year!


	4. Just for Eliza

This is just for Eliza this time as we have difficulty communicating. I have noted down the days you picked. Once you have finished your pieces you can send them to the e-mail address from the fansite. It's:

laurakaylane at hotmail dot com

I hope it'll work this time. :)


End file.
